Perlia: Legends of Chaos
by PJO HOO KPOP
Summary: What happens when the Greatest Greek Primordial Deity i awakened? When the Hero of Olympus is driven out of both Camps? When the Lieutenant is pushed to leave the Hunt? 'Will they Survive or Perish'


**Percy P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it, I got kicked out- Out of the only safe place for demigods and they kicked me out, I did it for them and yet they betrayed me.

 _ **~Start Flashback~**_

 _"Perseus Jackson, you must awaken me.. You are destined to do so, do not hide from Fate. You may have survived through two wars but not the next without my help. Awaken me.."_

 _"Who are you?" I asked as I floated in space, the voice chuckled with a hint of humor as if I were a source of cheap entertainment_

 _"Who am I? I am the Father of All, Creator of Life and Death. I am.. Chaos" I choked_

 _"What!? I would never. Many have tried to trick me, kill me and all have failed. Why would I help you awaken when you could be the start of another war?" I hissed_

 _"Because, the war will come whether you help me awaken.. Or not. I can simply get another hero but you; you are to be my champion. Prince of Darkness, come to me.."_

 _"I a.. acc.. ep- No! Accep.. t" I stuttered against my will "I won't help you destroy the world" I finally took control of my voice once again_

 _"Very well, I will destroy the gods if you wish but.. If you awaken me now, I could spare their pitiful lives. Awaken me.. Give me your life force and if you survive? Then you're to be my champion.. Awaken me!"_

 _ **~Line Break~**_

 _"Perseus Theseus Jackson, you have awakened the All Father, the Mightiest Primordial Deity. For this crime you shall pay!" Zeus bellowed_

 _"I did it for you! He would have destroyed you with a click of his fingers yet you punish me!?" I yelled_

 _"I speak for all the gods and we have agreed to banish you from both Camps, from any safe haven you call home. Don't even dare to contact someone, they will die- Mark my words"_

 _"You can't do that!" Annabeth yelled, both camps were here watching this trial_

 _"I know he's innocent- so what, huh? He awakens Chaos but has he done anything to us, yet?" Thalia joined in_

 _"Thalia, we need to have a talk" Artemis said and zapped her off_

 _"Annabeth! I cannot believe you have done such an unwise thing. Leave the Sea Spawn, you deserve a better one" Athena yelled and zapped Annabeth away_

 _"Enough of this nonsense! Perseus Jackson, I now sentence you to Chaos itself, die by the one you have awakened hand's!" Zeus thundered and zapped me off_

 _ **~End Flashback~**_

"You did this to me!" I yelled at Chaos.

"The Fates have already pre-destined this, it was meant to happen and happened it has. You will be my Warrior now- My Champion.. Prince of Darkness"

 **Thalia P.O.V**

"What was that for!?" I growled

"Thalia" Artemis said sternly

"He's innocent and I can prove that!" I yelled

"Thalia, can't you see it?" Artemis asked

"See what?" I said throughout gritted teeth

"You, are losing your immortality! Do you know why?" That one caught me off guard

"It.. is? How?"

"I don't know, you must hav-" she gasped in realization "Thalia, you of all people. You are to leave the Hunt" she finalized and I felt like she just stabbed me in the heart.

"Wh.. What-?" I was surprised but I was also sad- Angry, Confused..

"W.. Why?" tears welled up in my eyes but I didn't let them fall

"Please, don't make this any harder for me than it already is" she seemed tired as if she had just aged another 20 years "I'm sorry." The silver circlet that was braided into my hair began to fade until it was no longer there

"You.. I can't belie-.." I whispered

 **~Line Break~**

I walked the bare, cold streets alone as the wind picked me up, I allowed it and it seemed to want to bring me somewhere.. It stopped at a cave, my feet lightly landed as I checked my surrounding until I noticed a dark figure,

"Come out" I said and held out my bow with an arrow notched at them. "If you wish" a masculine voice spoke. He stepped out from the shadows and I faced a man. He wore a crisp black suit with what seemed to be real constellations moving with him as he moved- I wasn't surprised, he was probably a god of some sort. He had black wavy hair that reached just below his chin and his eyes were ones black with stars instead of the pupil. Now I'll admit, most demigods would've run and I felt like doing so to, but after being a Huntress for so long, you learn on how to stand strong and not act like a normal weak girl. I straightened up and faced him

"What do you want?"

"Strong, Alpha chose you well"

"Who's Alpha?"

"I'm sure you know him.. Beta"

"I'm not Beta so shut up!"

"Feisty too, but you see, I am offering you a position. You will see _Him_ "

 **~Line Break~**

"Per.. cy"


End file.
